1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding wheel, and more particularly to a grinding wheel capable of changing its structural combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3 for a traditional grinding wheel, a grinder 8 is provided for polishing sheet metals, removing paints, grinding objects and removing rusts. Referring to FIG. 4, the grinder 8 adheres a plurality of lump-shaped rubbing members 81 onto a connecting ring 82 by an adhesive one by one, and each rubbing member 81 is attached centrically to the connecting ring 82 and closely with each other along the circumference of the connecting ring 82, and two covers 9 are covered onto both sides of the connecting ring 82 to form a grinder 8.
However, the rubbing member adhered onto the connecting ring is a lump form and a centric shape, such that when the grinder is driven for its use, the adhered rubbing member may be detached from the connecting ring, which may cause an accident when using the grinder.
As to the manufacture of the traditional grinder, it is necessary to prepare a connecting ring for connecting the rubbing members, and thus incurring additional costs and manpower. In addition, the connecting ring and the rubbing member are adhered with each other, so that when the rubbing member is worn out, users have to dispose the rubber member together with the connecting ring, since the connecting ring cannot be used or replaced separately.